Examples of known optical analyzers capable of identifying measurement subjects and evaluating the states of substances are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2. The optical analyzer disclosed in Patent Document 1 irradiates tissue with near-infrared radiation, measures an absorption spectrum, and determines the kind of fat in adipose tissue in accordance with the absorption spectrum, so as to measure the characteristic of the tissue and classify the tissue. The analysis using this optical analyzer may result in a low signal-to-noise ratio and a low spatial resolution. The optical analyzer disclosed in Patent Document 2 irradiates a measurement subject with pulse light with a wavelength of 1.06 μm output from a Nd:YAG pulse laser source so as to excite Raman scattering, and synchronously detect Raman scattering light using a photo detector. This optical analyzer may result in a small invasion depth when measuring a measurement subject with a large elastic scattering.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,702    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-005835